dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Roedean
Miss Roedean is Hugh’s aunt and the principal of the school which Jessica attends. She appears in the Book of Gap story. __TOC__ Background Miss Roedean is the principal of the school which Jessica Elphinstone and Matilda Linker attend. She plans to have her nephew Hugh marry a prominent woman for the family’s sake. The principal gave him permission to search the school library for a Phantom Book. However, her main reason to contact him is to make him meet Jessica, a potential fiancée. She manages a small, isolated all-girls boarding school by the sea, surrounded by pasture and countryside, located in the southern part of the kingdom. Its library is a three-store building made of heavy stones, a huge space to keep the disproportional vast collection of over 100,000 books donated by the relatives of the founder. About 400 well-born girls from 11 to 18 years old live in its dormitory converted from refurbished old houses. Most of the employees are also women. Serial killer Benjamin Diffring is rumored to be hidden somewhere in the school.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 1, volume 4. Personality Hugh always had trouble to deal with his aunt due to her strong personality. Miss Roedean tries to arrange a marriage for her nephew without consulting him, aiming to raise the status of the family. She even smiles and laughs at him, as if teasing the young man. Dalian’s appearance and rudeness do not intimidate the principal. She seems to be a smoker in the manga.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 4. Appearance She’s a blonde woman of intellectual beauty and unknown age. In the manga, she appears with a relatively modern look, her hair combed into an updo. She wears a neckerchief and a formal top that goes with her short tube dress. The principal uses pearl earrings and necklace.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 4. Plot Jessica demands to know what Hugh and Dalian were doing in her school. The young man affirms that Miss Roedean, his acquaintance, authorized their visit to search for a book. When Teacher Nicola’s body was found, a large number of police officers were called to prevent a scandal. Later, Benjamin Diffring addressed a fake note to a teacher as if it was written by the principal. The woman, following the instructions, went to deliver a book to Jessica, without knowing that the serial killer was hidden in the gaps between the pages, using the power of the Book of Gap. Hugh and Dalian met the principal at her office after catching Diffring. Although Miss Roedean lost a teacher, she thanks them anyway for saving the students. She asks what Hugh thinks of Jessica. Miss Roedean wishes to see her nephew and Jessica together in the future, for the family’s sake. That’s why she contacted Hugh in the first place. The principal doesn’t extend the subject, since Dalian is staring at her with a scary face. Hugh and Dalian rise from the luxurious, leather reception sofa. Before they leave, Miss Roedean affirms she wouldn’t do anything about Jessica. However, she doesn’t know what’s in the student’s mind. Miss Roedean punished Jessica for going outside late at night. The schoolgirl was forced to organize the school library, since Dalian removed the entire collection from the Labyrinth Library after catching Diffring. More than 100,000 books were randomly stacked. Trivia * The name of the character and the school she manages is a reference to the Roedean School, a boarding school in East Sussex, England, founded in 1885. As described in the light novel, the place is attended by girls aged 11 to 18. Among the sports that the students practice are lacrosse and cricket. As seen in the manga, the school is located on a cliff overlooking a body of water.Roedean School. (2017, September 10). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 01:28, September 28, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Roedean_School&oldid=799949853Sport is for Everyone. In Roedean. Retrieved 01:28, September 28, 2017, from http://www.roedean.co.uk/Sport References Category:Female Characters